


Momentary Insecurity

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cas is a dom, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, dean is a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Sir gets insulted at a club, it leaves him feeling uncharacteristically insecure.





	Momentary Insecurity

Sir and Dean were at the BDSM club, Purgatory. Sir just thought that Dean needed a night out. They were at a table, enjoying themselves, when Sir went to take a piss.

Dean was sitting, sipping his beer and looking around, when a man walked up to him, smiling.

“Hello there. Aren’t you a pretty one?” The guy had what to Dean sounded like a smarmy British accent.

“Uh, thanks, but my Dom just went to take a leak. He’ll be right back.”

The guy smiled even more. “I hope he realizes how lucky he is to have such a beautiful sub.”

Dean was uncomfortable and getting a little annoyed.

“Yeah, he does, and you need to step off, buddy.”

The smile faded. Just then. Sir came back and sat down.

“Ketch? Is there a problem?” Sir sounded even more gravelly than usual. 

Ketch looked at Sir and frowned. “Your boy here has a smart mouth and is very disobedient. He obviously hasn’t been trained very well. I’d be happy to take him off your hands and use a firmer hand on him. He needs to learn his place.”

Sir frowned deeply. “He’s trained just fine, thank you. He just doesn’t have to obey everyone. He has to obey me, and he does that just fine.”

Dean was looking between the two of them, feeling very angry. Who did this dickwad think was, talking to his Sir like that?

Ketch laughed derisively. “Oh you think that’s training, do you? I train my boys to give all Doms proper respect. But if that’s good enough for you, then I’ll take my leave.”

Sir stood up and pulled himself to his full height, which was several inches taller than Ketch.

“That would be a damn good idea, Ketch.”

Ketch walked away, chuckling.

Sir sat back down, and Dean started to say something about what just happened, but one look from Sir told him to keep quiet. He finished his beer and sat quietly, waiting for Sir to say something.

Sir stood up and told Dean they were leaving. Dean followed Sir to the car, being careful to stay two steps behind him. Sir never said a word all the way home..

When they got home, Sir said gruffly, “Go get ready for me.”

Dean ran to the bedroom and shed his clothes. He didn’t know whether or not to take out his butt plug so he left it in. He got on his hands and knees on the bed and waited nervously. 

He didn’t know what mood Sir was in as a result of Ketch. There was a small part of his brain that was afraid Sir took what Ketch said seriously and that he was going to quit Dean. Dean would die if that happened. He would have nothing to live for. He shoved that thought down.

After what seemed like forever to Dean, Sir walked in and began to take his clothes off.

Dean kept his eyes on the bed.

Sir sat on the bed with a deep sigh. He pulled Dean onto his back. Dean looked into those amazing blue eyes and saw worry there.

After a long couple of minutes, Sir said, “God damn it boy, I love you. And maybe that’s my mistake. Maybe loving you is making me soft.  _ I _ think you’re well-trained but maybe you aren’t. I just don’t know.”

Hearing that hurt Dean more than any harsh words or punishment he’s ever received did. He leaned over and kissed Sir’s side.

“I can be good, you know I can… please, Sir…”

Sir looked down at him. “Make me hard, boy,”

Dean felt a little better hearing that. He lowered himself until his face was looking at Sir’s cock. He carefully pulled the foreskin back.  

He grabbed it and licked up the underside, then sucked the head into his mouth. He stuck his tongue into the slit and then ran it around the underside of the head.

Sir reached around and grabbed the butt plug, yanking it out. Dean jumped a little but never lost his rhythm. Sir grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair.

He sucked down all the way, loving how Sir’s fat cock stretched his mouth. He held for as long as he could without breathing and then sucked back up, taking a breath through his nose.

He loved the taste of Sir, his heady musk and how Sir’s close clipped pubes tickled his nose. He love how Sir’s precum tasted on his tongue. He adored sucking Sir off.

He reached with a hand and cupped Sir’s balls, gently rolling them around and running his thumb across them. He continued to deep throat Sir, bobbing his head up and down.

A pull on his hair told him to stop, so he pulled off with a last lick.

Sir rolled him onto his back and he lifted his legs high in the air. Sir grabbed the lube and spread it over his huge cock. Dean watched and licked his lips. 

Sir got on his knees and pushed the head of his cock into Dean. Dean gasped, it was always so amazing to feel how big Sir was, the stretch and burn. He moaned.

Instead of shoving in like he usually did, he took his time. He pushed in a little then pulled back,. He repeated this until he was finally fully inside Dean.

Dean grabbed Sir’s shoulders and moaned out, “Oh god. I love you. I love you so much. Fuck me, Sir, fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Sir growled and began to slam into Dean. Dean met every thrust. He dug his fingers into Sir’s shoulders.

“You are so good to me… I know I’m bad sometimes but I want to be perfect for you...”

Sir looked at Dean seriously. He banged into Dean even harder and Dean groaned.

“Oh yes, yes, Sir, use me! I’m yours, my hole is yours, I never want another man to touch me but you…”

Sir just kept staring at Dean, but Dean had his eyes closed. He meant every word that he said. 

“Oh god, fuck me. Fuck me until you cum and fill me with your hot jizz. Oh it feels so  _ good _ . I love you…”

Sir cut off what Dean was saying with a kiss. He pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked on it. Leaning over bent Dean in half and allowed Sir to get even deeper. 

Dean’s cock rubbed between them, and it didn’t take long until Dean was practically yelling with his orgasm rolling over him. He painted both of them with his cum.

As usual, Sir was far from done. He continued to fuck Dean hard and fast, and soon, Dean’s cock began to perk up again.

Sir took one of Dean’s legs and wrapped it around Sir’s waist. He pulled the other one up onto his chest and propped himself up on one hand.

Sir grabbed Dean’s cock and stroked it back to life. Using Dean’s cum to lubricate the way, he jerked Dean in rhythm to his thrusts and Dean was beginning to babble.

“Fuck me! Please, fuck me forever. I need you so bad… I need your cock inside me… I love you Sir. I love you so much…”

Dean could feel the heat spreading out from his balls, and he came again, screaming. Sir kissed him again and Dean mumbled again how much he loved him.

Sir came soon after. He filled Dean with his cum, and Dean was just wrecked. He laid there like a rag doll. 

Sir pulled out and laid next to Dean, pulling Dean half on top of him and wrapping his arms around Dean. 

He kissed Dean’s ear and whispered, “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean felt a thrill down to his toes, hearing Sir use his name instead of just calling him ‘boy.’

He whispered back, “I love you so much, Cas.”

Everything was fine. Better than fine, everything was  _ perfect _ .

  
  



End file.
